Christmas Goodness
by Dark Fox 14
Summary: [SessKag]after a day at the mall, Sessho and Kagome are tired. Kagome asks Sessho over for hot cocoa and he accepts. After some cocoa and surprise meetings of Sango and Miroku, the snow gets too deep for anyone to go hom. please read, I suck at summeries


DF14: T.T I know what you're thinking, 'Why in God's name are you putting up ANOTHER story!' Well, because it's almost December, and Christmas is in December. I wanna do a Christmas fic X3, and theres nuttin' you can do about it, nya! n.n and I know Kagome's eyes are brown, but they're gonna be blue in my fic cause it seems to be an uncommon Japanese eye color, least from what I've gathered... if it isn't, it is in my fic X3 and some people might be kinda out of character X3 (biggest one I can think of, Miroku won't be a perv, and no it's not the apocolypse nor are pigs flying n.n) OH! and Inu and Seshy aren't brothers XP, I know I'm really weird, so Inu looks like his human form. Sesshy still has white hair and amber eyes, but he's human and has no markings k? He also has BOTH his arms X3

Everyone's 16, even Sesshomaru.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Christmas Goodness **

Kagome was excited, it was the last day of school before Christmas break, December 23rd. It was the last class of the day and her crystaline blue eyes were glued to the clock on the wall, while she was tapping her pencil on her desk unconciously.

"Kagome, your tapping your pencil again," someone's amused voice informed her from behind.

"Oh, sorry Miroku," Kagome said as she stopped tapping her pencil and tore her gaze away from the clock to look at her only friend in that particular class.

"It's ok, Kagome, don't worry about it. Everyone in here is getting restless; it being so close to the end of the day... in fact we only have three minutes of class left," Miroku said as he glanced at the clock.

"Ugh, I can't wait to leave here and I have to do some Christmas shopping," Kagome said as a huge smile flew across her face at the thought.

"Yeah, same here," Miroku agreed.

The bell then rang, and Kagome walked out with Miroku to their lockers.

"Kagome! Miroku!" someone called from down the hallway.

Kagome turned her head to the source of the voice, "Oh Shippo!" she smiled, "Are you glad school's finally out for Christmas break?" she asked Shippo when he made it to them.

"YES! I thought it would never end! Yeesh..." Shippo said crossing his arms with a face, making Kagome giggle. He then smiled as he looked back at Kagome, "So... are we still having Christmas at your house this year?" he asked with hopefull eyes.

Kagome smiled again, "Of course, we couldn't have you, Miroku, and Sango having Christmas alone now could we? Inuyasha said he was coming too, for a while at least since Inutaisho-sama will be in town for Christmas. I still can't believe your parents had to go on business trips," she answered.

"That's what happens when they all work at the same business, AND at one of the biggest. Only second to Inutaisho-sama's of course," Sango's voice appeared behind them. (I don't think people really have to go on business trips at the same time much less on the Christmas holiday but... oh well X3)

"Sango!" Miroku said as he walked over to his girlfriend and put his arm on her shoulder.

Sango snuggled into his arm smiling, making him blush a bit, "Hey Miroku."

"-sigh- I seriously envy you two..." Kagome said with a smile.

"I know!" Sango chirped, "I'm just joking, maybe this year you'll find yourself a boyfriend... finally."

"Yeah right..." Kagome said, then she noticed the last part of what Sango said, "Hey! It's not my fault I can't find a boyfriend."

Sango laughed, "I know, I know. Well I gotta go, my Mom and Christmas shopping awaits, later Kagome, Shippo, Miroku," she said kissing Miroku on the cheek and walking down the hall towards the front door, "See you on Christmas, maybe earlier!"

"Later Sango," they all answered in unison.

"Well, I gotta go too, like I said I also have Christmas shopping to do. My mom wants to get the shopping done before she leaves for her business trip. Bye Kagome," Miroku said as he hugged her and waited for Shippo.

"Mom wants me home too and she asked Miroku to walk me home," Shippo said rolling his eyes, "even though I'm not a baby and can walk home alone PERFECTLY fine..."

Kagome giggled, "She just wants to make sure you're safe, there will be a lot of people out today," Kagome answered, "Well, bye and I guess I'll see you on Christmas and like Sango said maybe even sometime earlier!" She called down the hall to them and they waved, then she finished up in her locker before she herself headed towards the front door a little while later.

As Kagome exited the front door, something caught her eye to the right. She looked that way to one of the willow trees, strangely with all it's leaves still on it, and saw someone sitting in it. Her curiousity took over as she slowly walked over to the tree to see who was in it, when she made it there she asked, "Sesshomaru? What are you still doing here?"

Said person looked at Kagome, "I don't have to explain myself to you," he snapped before he jumped down and walked out of the gates.

"What was that about?" Kagome wondered out-loud and ran to catch up with him. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked behind him, "Why are you following me?" he asked slightly narrowing his eyes, "Leave..."

"No, not until I find out what I did wrong," Kagome pushed staring defiantly into the amber abyss that was his eyes. "Now, did I do something wrong?"

"Yes, you disturbed my peace while I was trying to think..." Sesshomaru said turning back around hoping she would leave... nope.

"About what?"

Sesshomaru stopped again and turned around with a straight out death glare, "Curiousity killed the cat," he bit out viciously.

Kagome was slightly surprised at his reaction to her question; she knew he wasn't exactly friendly, but she also knew she struck a nerve there. He must have been thinking of something VERY personal, and from the intensity of his glare and tone of his voice... it was family personal.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious... but like you said curiousity killed the cat, I'll leave now," Kagome said as she smiled slightly and walked past Sesshomaru towards her home.

Sesshomaru glared at her back until she dissappeared, then also headed home.

-------------------------

Kagome was in her room around 9:00p.m., she couldn't stop thinking about the 'conversation', if you could call it that, with Sesshomaru. She wanted to find out what was wrong with Sesshomaru and was going to try her hardest to do just that. After she decided that, she laid down in her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

-Dec. 24th, Christmas Eve- 

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room to her clock. When she saw the time she shot up, " 8:23! Oh no! I have to do some of my Christmas shopping!" she exclaimed to herself as she ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

-------------------------

After her shower, a few minutes later she was at the mall. "Hhhmmm... where should I go first?" she asked herself, but she then heard a low rumbling and blushed. "I guess I should get something to eat first," and she headed for the food court first.

When Kagome came to the food court and headed to the place of choice, she noticd a familiar head of snow white hair. "Sesshomaru... hhmm..." she then got her food and walked over to the table said person was sitting at. Apparently he was reading, "Hey Sesshomaru, do you mind if I sit here with you?" she asked.

"Yes, but you'll sit here anyways won't you?" Sesshomaru said getting annoyed.

"No, not if you don't want my company," Kagome answered, and she could have sworn she saw a small flicker of mild surprise run through Sesshomaru's amber eyes. She was about to turn and walk away when Sesshomaru answered...

"Whatever..." he said as he went back to his book.

Kagome smiled as she sat down and ate her breakfast in silence so she wouldn't bug Sesshomaru while he was reading his book. A few minutes after she was done eating, an eruption of screams bellowed from the other side of the food court, so she looked over to see what it was. When she looked, so did Sesshomaru and she heard him mutter, "Not this early..." while putting his head in his hand.

"What's the matter? And what's up with those girls over there?" kagome asked curiously.

"They are my 'fan club' and whenever they see me they'll follow me _everywhere _for the rest of the day... No matter how much I snap or glare at them they just won't go away..." Sesshomaru surprisingly answered.

"Oh, well why don't you try _telling _them they annoy you and to go away," Kagome suggested.

Sesshomaru looked up to Kagome, "Don't you think I've tried that? Nothing works, they're just a bunch of drooling idiots with no brain what-so-ever..." he said, earning a small laugh from Kagome, looking back at the mob coming their way with contempt.

"Hhhmm... I might be able to help you with this problem..." Kagome said standing and walking towards the mob of girls.

Sesshomaru looked on in confusion, though he didn't show it.

Kagome made her way to the mob of girls, then started to jump around like one of them and act all excited while she said something to them.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" All the girls squealed, making Kagome slap her hands over her ears, and then they all rushed out the door of the mall except Kagome.

Sesshomaru's surprise couldn't be held back as his eyes widened slightly and his mouth opened a little. His face snapped back to normal as soon as Kagome turned around with a triumphant smile and walked back towards the table. "They won't be bothering you for the rest of the month," Kagome said as she sat back down.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Don't kill me, but I told them you were thinking of taking them all out at different times next month, but they have to leave you alone for the rest of this month so you can think of what order," Kagome answered. 'That should give me enough time to figure out what was wrong with Sesshomaru yesterday...'

Sesshomaru slightly glared, "And what of the end of the month?"

"Well, either find yourself a girlfriend or I can just tell them one of them bothered you so the deal is off, no dates," Kagome answered again. "They'll probably be sulking for a while after that too," she added smiling.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said as he looked back at his book.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, "What no thank you? I can get them back on you like flies to crap you know... You owe me..." Kagome said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru sighed, 'Dammit, she's right...' , "What do you want in return?" he asked looking back at her.

"Hm? Oh... um... I was joking but since you offered, how bout you help me with Christmas shopping? I need to get a lot of stuff and I won't be able to carry it all... would that be okay?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Sesshomaru put his book away and stood up, "Where are we going first?" he was definitely _not_ looking forward to spending the day with a girl, especially when they usuallt oggled at him...

-------------------------

After about four hours of shopping, Kagome and even Sesshomaru were both worn out. They were both heading to Kagome's car with a _lot _of bags. Once all the bags were in the car it started snowing, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Would you like to come over for some hot chocolate? My Mom won't mind."

Sesshomaru thought about it, "... whatever." He had to admit, he didn't have that bad of a time with Kagome in the mall that day, she didn't stare, she didn't flirt, she didn't make grabs for his hand... nothing. She just walked beside him and talked sometimes but not so much it was annoying.

"Great! I'll call Mom right quick and tell her to make some, hers is the best; she makes it from scratch," Kagome said getting out her cell phone and dialing her home number. "Hey Mom, yeah it's me Kagome... Yes I got most of my shopping done while you were at work, in fact I got all of it done... Um, would you mind making some of your delicious hot chocolate for me and a friend?... Great! Thanks Mom! We'll be there in a few minutes... Love you too, bye." Kagome hung up her phone, "Ok so the hot chocolate will be either finished or near finished when we get to my house. Did you drive here?"

"No," Sesshomaru answered.

"Would you mind riding with me? Or would you rather call someone?" Kagome asked.

"I can just ride with you," Sesshomaru answered, getting into the passenger seat.

Kagome was slightly surprised that he chose to ride with her, she half, no, fully expected him to glare or scoff at her and call someone. She then snapped out of it when Sesshomaru asked her something, "I-I'm sorry, I kinda spaced out there, heh heh."

Seshomaru smirked, then said, "I asked you how far is your house."

"Oh, about a half hour," she answered getting into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said as he leaned the seat back and stared out the window.

-------------------------

Kagome pulled into her shrine's driveway behind the house and looked at Sesshomaru, "Sessho- he's asleep! I must have worn him out today... or something else..." Kagome then got out of the car and unloaded all of the bags before walking to the passenger side of the car, while it was still snowing and starting to stick to the ground. Openeing the door she slightly shook Sesshomaru's shoulders, "Sesshomaru wake up, we're here..."

Sesshomaru stirred so Kagome stuck her head back outside and waited for him to fully wake up. He opened his eyes and noticed the car was stopped, "Have we made it yet?" he asked.

Kagome giggled, "Yes, we're here and the hot chocolate is ready. Don't worry about unloading the bags, I've aready done that," she said smiling as she stepped back so Sesshomaru could get out of the car. "I didn't wear you out today did I?"

Sesshomaru looked to the side with an almost sad expression as he answered, "No... it was... something else..." this completely surprised Kagome.

"Oh, I'm sorry... well um, let's go in and get some cocoa!" Kagome said as she shut the car door, grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist, and dragged him inside. "Mom this is Sesshomaru my friend I said was coming for hot cocoa."

"Nice to meet you Sesshomaru," Kagome's Mom said as she bowed slightly and Sesshomaru returned the respect. She then handed them both a cup of steaming hot cocoa.

"C'mon Sesshomaru, let's go sit on the porch and watch the snow," Kagome said to Sesshomaru as she walked to the porch door and opened it.

Once on the porch, Kagome and Sesshomaru sat down with their legs crossed watching the snow and sipping their hot cocoa.

"So, um... what _did_ wear you out today?" Kagome asked curiously, turning to look at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just glared at her still facing the now snowy ground with the cocoa to his lips.

"Oh... don't want to talk about it... sorry," she said as she turned back to watching the snow, "Hhmm... it's getting kinda deep..." Kagome mumbled to her self, going unheard by Sesshomaru. Just then someone started walking up to her house, "Miroku? Sango? What are you two doing here?"

"Well I finally got away from my Mom, and I called Sango up and we decided to check and see if you were back from Christmas shopping," Miroku answered.

Sango looked at Sesshomaru who was ignoring their arrival, "I see you have company," Sango said and winked.

Sesshomaru expected Kagome to squeal and brag or blush and stutter, but that wasn't what she did.

Kagome brushed the insinuation from Sango asside, "Yeah, he helped me with the Christmas shopping because I helped him get rid of his fangirls," Kagome answered with a smirk, still remembering the look of surprise Sesshomaru had failed to hide from her.

This time though, Sesshomaru hid his slight surprise well from everyone, he glanced at Kagome noticing she also wasn't blushing, 'Hhhmmm... she's different from those drooling morons...'

"Why don't you guys stay and talk for a while?" Kagome asked, seeing as Sesshomaru probably won't say much to her. Miroku and Sango consented and they wound up talking for a while, Sesshomaru even putting in what he thought was necessary.

-------------------------

They didn't know how long they had been talking; Kagome's mom had come out sometime earlier and refilled Kagome and Sesshomaru's hot cocoa while giving a cup to both Sango and Miroku as well. Kagome for some reason decided it necessary to look out into the yard, making her gasp. "The snow is so deep!"

Everyone else looked out also, "Looks like we may be stuck here for a while... we walked, but the snow is way to deep to walk in right now. Even if we had a car it wouldn't be any use, it wouldn't go anywhere, snow's too deep for even that." Miroku said.

Sesshomaru cursed under his breath for he too would be stuck here with Kagome and her friends...

Sango shivered a little and suggested, "Why don't we go inside? It's getting colder by the minute."

"Yeah sounds good," Miroku said as he lead Sango inside.

Sesshomaru and kagome stood to go inside, but first Kagome tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder.

"Hn?" He asked turning his head so she knew she had his attention.

"I'm sorry..." Kagome appologized.

Sesshomaru was taken aback by this. "For... what?" he asked, turning fully around.

"-sigh- For asking you to come here when it was snowing. I just wasn't thinking, I should have just let you go home, I should have known there was a possibility that the snow would get really deep..." Kagome said with her head down.

Sesshomaru smirked, 'She's definitely not like the rest of those drooling mororns...' , "Don't worry about it, I wouldn't have come if I didn't want to."

Kagome gave a small laugh, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Sesshomaru then turned back around and headed into the house with Kagome behind him.

"I've started a fire in the livingroom you two, go warm yourselves up." Mrs. Higurashi said from the kitchen.

"Alright Mom." Kagome said as she lead Sesshomaru to the livingroom. As soon as they made it to the livingroom, Kagome went straight to the fire and sat down in front of it while Sesshomaru sat on the second couch not too far from the fire. "Ahhh..." she sighed in content.

Sango stood from the couch she was sharing with Miroku and sat down next to Kagome. "What were you two talking about outside?" she asked as soon as her butt hit the floor.

"Hm? Oh, I was apologizing for something, and he said not to worry about it." Kagome said and smiled.

"Oh... well that wasn't very exciting now was it?" Sango said with a sigh. "He's cute, you can't tell me you haven't noticed." Sango said out of the blue.

"Well that was kind of random, but of course I noticed. He's very handsom yes, but what's your point?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing." Sango said getting up and sitting back on the couch with Miroku.

Kagome looked at Sango confused, but then brushed it off and asked, "Ok, we're going to have to decide where everyone's going to sleep tonight because I have a feeling the snow isn't going to melt in time for anyone to go homw tonight. Especially when it's _still_ snowing. The bedrooms aren't really free, Souta broke his bed yesterday so he's sleeping in my room and we only have one guest room so... two people can sleep in here and two can sleep in the guest room."

"Well, I suppose it would be best if we take the guest room, because it only has one bed right?" Miroku asked.

"Ano... shouldn't me and Sango take the guest room?" Kagome asked with a sweatdrop.

"But..." Miroku gave his best puppydog eyes.

Kagome sweatdropped again, then put her hands up in front of her in defeat, "Alright alright! You two can have the guest room... sheesh."

"Great! Then you two will have to sleep in the livingroom, night!" Sango said as she grabbed Miroku's hand and dragged him upstairs to the guest room.

"Why in such a hurry to go to bed?" Miroku asked innocently (remember he's not e prev in this story). "Are you really that tired?"

"Because _this_ may be a chance of Kagome finding a boyfriend!" Sango whispered.

"Her and Sesshomaru? Well... they do say miracles happen on Christmas don't they?" Miroku stated.

---

Kagome stood up from her place in front of the fire and sat on the couch next to Sesshomaru. "Ano... Sesshomaru? Can I ask you something?"

"Hn?" Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome.

"What was wrong yesterday? Why you were in the tree I mean... and I warn you, I won't leave you alone about this either..." Kagome said, still looking at the fire.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I was just thinking on how quiet my home would be this Christmas... like all of the other Christmases..."

Kagome was slightly surprised he actually answered her, she turned to face him, "What do you mean?"

"Every Christmas, as far as I can remember... has been... lonely... for me. My Father always goes on business trips and he never tells me when he's leaving, not that I really care anymore... I'm used to it now... but I wasn't when I was ten... or seven... even when I was four he was doing this to me and he probably did this when I was just a baby too. I can't even remember the last time he even _looked_ at me, much less talked to me... it's just like I don't even exist to him." Sesshomaru was staring into the fire now with a sad expression.

'Wow... I've never seen him like this...', "But... what about your Mother?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"I never knew her... she died giving birth to me." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome gasped, "I'm... I'm sorry..."

"There's no need to apologize... you're the first one I've ever told this to, because no one ever asks about my personal life. They're all to afraid to..." Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome.

"Well, why is that? I don't see anything to be afraid of... I just always thought you were a bit stuck up, but I was never afraid of you..." Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru with a confused expression.

"Because I'm the son of the second most powerful business in Japan... under Inutaisho-sama's." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome crossed her arms and looked away, "Humph! That's still no reason to be afraid of someone," Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru, "it's especially not a reason for a Father to mistreat his son..."

Sesshomaru just stared at Kagome.

"What? Am I growing a second head or something?" Kagome asked looking from shoulder to shoulder, "I don't see anything. Hey I have an idea! Why don't you spend Christmas here!" Kagome suggested happily.

Sesshomaru still just stared at Kagome, but then he gave a slight nod.

"Yes! Good thing too, I got a couple presents for you too when you weren't looking and you didn't even notice." Kagome gave a huge triumphant smile. "I hope you like what I got you though."

"Hm? Thank you..." Sesshomaru answered, now thoroughly cofused.

"Don't tell me you're actually surprised I got you something. Why wouldn't I?" Kagome said.

"Maybe because I'm considered the school ice cube? I have noe friends, not that I need any-" Sesshomaru was interupted.

Kagome had a somewhat sad look, "If you have no need for friends or anyone you wouldn't be so lonely on Christmas..."

"I didn't say I didn't need anyone..."

"Well... either way, you have a friend." Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru loooked at Kagome weirdly, "What are you talking about?"

"Hm? Me of course!" Kagome answered.

"You...? When was this decided?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously.

"When you agreed to come over in he first place, and I told Mom I was bringing over a _friend_. You didn't object so..." Kagome explained with a small smile.

"Is that so..." Sesshomaru answered with a smirk.

"Ye-" Kagome was interupted by something loud. "Eep!" she squeaked as she lunged at Sesshomaru, surprising him.

"Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked, with a slight dust of pink across his face, as he looked at the girl clinging to him... sitting in his lap.

"Y-Yeah, sorry." Kagome said as she climbed off of Sesshomaru. "I wonder what that was..."

"Mrow..." came a lazy meow.

Kagome then turned around to look at her multi-colored feline coming from the direction of the loud noise. "Buyo you damned cat! You scared the hell out of me!" she said as she chased the lazy fur-ball.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he watched Kagome frantically try to catch her cat, surprised she hadn't woke anyone up yet.

After a while of chasing Buyo, Kagome came back into the livingroom. "I'm so tired..."

"I wonder why." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Oh be quiet..." Kagome said as she sat down on the couch sideways and leaned her back on Sesshomaru's side. "So... sleepy..." she then fell asleep.

Sesshomaru had a fresh, red this time, blush creeping its way across his face. He then lightly shrugged and moved to get comfortable, accidentally making Kagome slip into his lap.

Kagome then turned to face Sesshomaru and snuggled into his stomach, sighing in content with a small smile. "So... comfy..." Kagome muttered in her sleep.

Sesshomaru's blush darkened a little. He just sat there and watched Kagome sleep for a little while, moving a stray hair from her face, before he too finally fell asleep with Kagome still in his lap snuggled against his stomach.

* * *

-Dec. 25th, Christmas day- 

Kagome opened her eyes to see... a shirt? She looked up and saw Sesshomaru's sleeping face, and then she slowly leaned up and looked behind her on the other couch in the livingroom... and there sat Sango, Miroku, and Mrs. Higurashi.

"Did you have a good sleep dear?" Mrs. Higurashi said, while Miroku and Sango sat there with smirks.

"Y-yes..." Kagome answered. She then heard Sesshomaru stirring so she turned to look back at him.

The first thing Sesshomaru saw was the two smirking and one smilinge face on the couch across from him. He then looked a little to the side and saw Kagome looking at him, "What?" he asked before he remembered how he and Kagome had fallen asleep last night and his face turned crimson.

"OMG! Sesshomaru Saotome is blushing!" Sango squealed while pointing at the said person. (I know Saotome is Ranma off of Ranma 1/2's last name but... that was the only one I could think of... and it sounds ok with Sesshomaru's name X3)

"So..." Kagome said looking back at Sango.

"Ugh! I swear you are so dense Kagome! He's blushing because I bet he likes you!" Sango said getting frustrated. "By the looks of it, you like him too..." she said again and smirked.

"Yeah right..." Kagome said.

"You do realize Sesshomaru is still right there... right?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I'm not going to forget someone I'm basically siting o- Oh crap..." Kagome's eyes widened as she jumped off of Sesshomaru's lap and started bowing repeatedly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I totally forgot to move!"

Sesshomaru was still red, but he laughed, "You really are something Kagome Higurashi..."

Kagome's bowings came to an ubrupt stop while she was still bent down halfway.

Mrs. Higurashi, Sango, and Miroku took this as the time to leave the room, but not without smirking evilly first.

After everyone else left the room, Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Kagome. "You're the first one to actually ever care about what happens in my life... or care how my Father treats me... and most importantly... you're the _only_ one that has_ ever_ wanted to spend time with me for no reason..." when Sesshomaru finished, he put his hand under Kagome's chin and brought her up to stand straight. Then... he hugged her.

Kagome was surprised by this and didn't necessarily know what to do.

"Thank you..." Sesshomaru hugged her a little tighter, "Thank you for actually caring..."

Kagome thn hugged him back, "No problem at all." she said and smiled.

"Ahem..."

Sesshomaru and Kagome broke apart and looked to the doorway of the livingroom where they saw Sango standing there pointing to the ceiling. They both looked up, making them both blush slightly. There, hanging above them both... was a stem of mistltoe (sp?)...

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome as she looked back at him. He then lowered his head and caught her lips with his in a blissfull kiss.

Kagome was surprised at first but then kissed him back. After a couple of seconds they both pulled back.

"Merry Christmas Kagome..." Sesshomaru whispered.

"Merry Christmas..."

Deh end!

**

* * *

**DF14: M'kay hope you peoples like it! It took meh forever to finish it! If your wondering what Kagome got everyone... use your imagination cause I have no clue... X3

**MERRY CHRISTMAS OF 06!!!!!**


End file.
